


Use Your Inside Voice

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Doggy Style, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Hotel Sex, M/M, Married Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sir, we've gotten a copious amount of noise complaints coming from your room," the manager said in a serious tone. Dean nodded, holding up his hands.</p><p>"Yes, I realize that my husband and I were a bit too loud, but it won't happen again," Dean apologized. The man gave him a skeptical look, but pursed his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Inside Voice

**Author's Note:**

> So I really hate writing anything involving sexual stuff and alcohol because consent is incredibly important. With that being said, I tried my best to portray a consensual act between a married, consenting couple. Pretty much just imagine me holding up a sign in big letters that says 'consent,' whilst reading this.

The car smelt faintly of booze as Sam looked nervously into the backseat. "Sam, babe, will you just stop, they're fine," Jessica told him, her words slightly slurred as she rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sam could hear Dean and Castiel giggling, kissing, and God knows what else. But, whatever it was, Sam didn't want it happening in _his_ car. 

Sam was, begrudgingly, the designated driver for the little trip, and then Jess, Cas, and Dean were all smashed in the true form of the word. Jess wasn't as drunk as the two lovestruck, married idiots in the back, the ones that Sam was not only worried, but also irritated about. "When you guys said you would visit I wasn't expecting to be taking care of your drunken asses," Sam sighed in exasperation, knowing that Dean and Castiel probably, no, _definitely,_ weren't listening.

"Sammy, calm down," Jessica said once more in a slightly urgent tone. 

"Jess, I am calm," Sam responded in a tense voice.

"That, my dear husband, is a lie," she pointed out, pointing a finger at him. Sam sighed, tapping a finger on the steering wheel. 

"I'm just nervous about them, okay? Do you think they can even handle getting to their hotel room and staying there?" Sam asked Jess, glancing quickly over at her.

"They'll be fine. Listen, I've been just as drunk, maybe more, and handled myself fine. Given, I did ruin a carpet, and my boyfriend broke up with me afterwards, and, well, I don't think I'm making you feel any better," she finished quietly as Sam pulled into the hotel drop off area.

He turned to the back seat to see Cas and Dean already rushing out of the car, stumbling to the doorway. "Hey, you don't need us to walk you to your-"

"No, it's fine," Dean slurred with a dopey grin on his face. Sam sighed, figuring that, yeah, from this point on they were on their own.

"Alright, be safe you guys," Sam remarked as he shifted the car into drive.

"Don't worry, we'll wear condoms," Dean said, waggling his eyebrows, earning a giggle from both Cas and Jess who tried to hide it. Sam sighed, forcing a smile as he watched the two disappear inside the hotel, hoping that he wouldn't get a call from the hotel manager asking him to pick them up.

\---

Dean and Castiel smiled at the desk manager, trying their best to hide the scent of alcohol and their overall drunkenness. But once they got into the empty elevator, they were all over each other.

Dean slammed Castiel up against the wall of the elevator, kissing him furiously, feeling the buzz of the few, (okay maybe more,) extra drinks he had had at the bar. His senses were blurred, but he could still feel Cas, he could taste him, he could tell that he was alive because there was Castiel right there in front of him. "Dean," Cas urgently mumbled as the doors to the elevator opened. Dean just let out a small noise of dissatisfaction as Castiel squeezed out from underneath him, dragging him into the hallway and nearly running to their room.

The two fumbled for their key cards, dropping them twice in the process before finally opening the door. As the door shut behind them, Castiel ran forward, escaping Dean's grasp, and running to the bed, jumping onto it and flopping down with a wide smile. "No jumping on the bed!" Dean yelled, and Castiel's eyes widened as he put a finger up to his lips.

"Dean, you have to be quiet!" Castiel whisper-yelled back. A look of understanding passed Dean's face before he nodded. Castiel grinned, getting up on his knees on the edge of the bed, yanking Dean forward so he fell on top of him. 

"Fuck, babe, I've wanted you all night long, wanted to get you alone," Dean implored, stroking a hand along Castiel's face. Cas squirmed underneath him, bringing his hands up to his waist.

"Dean, I just want your dick inside of me, hurry it up," Castiel complained with a slight smirk. Dean looked slightly taken aback at the sentence.

"You're mean when you're drunk," he grumbled. It was now Cas' turn to look taken aback.

"That was like, a kind of compliment," Castiel crowed, and Dean just looked confused. "I pretty much said you have a nice dick," Castiel said matter of factly. Dean seemed to disregard the past sentence, his confusion washing away. He grinned a little, pressing himself closer to Cas.

"You really think that?" he inquired eagerly. Castiel nodded aggressively, smiling.

"You know I love your cock, babe," Castiel murmured, kissing Dean sloppily, feeling his body ringing with pleasure, and heat from not only the shots but also Dean.

"That's because you're a needy bottom," Dean teased in between kisses, and Castiel nudged him with his leg, a smirk growing on his face.

"Yeah, well you're a greedy top," he retorted, and Dean grew the same face as he did earlier, a taken aback face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel shut him up with a kiss, practically shoving his tongue down Dean's throat.

The kisses were sloppy, messy spit and tongues, lips furiously moving against the other's. Hands scrabbled for purchase along body parts and clothing that was soon found useless, thrown in smatterings around the hotel floor. Their hips rocked upwards as the maddening sensation of their cocks sliding against each other sent shivers down their spines. "Cas, oh fucking God, you feel so good," Dean moaned, rolling his hips down as he grasped harshly onto Castiel's shoulders. 

Castiel's hands roamed the smooth plains of Dean's back as he let out breathy sighs, closing his eyes to just feel. To feel everything, to feel his blood pumping and his his heart racing, the alcohol buzzing whilst Dean's skin slid against his. He felt everything, he felt it all at once, every bite Dean laid on him, every bruise from fingers or hands, he felt it. "Dean, please Dean, I need you, I need you inside of me," Castiel pleaded, letting his hands fall away from Dean.

Dean didn't want to, he wanted to stay that way forever, to feel Castiel underneath him, but he knew that Cas would feel even better, that they would both feel even better if they did this a different way, in a more intimate way. Dean pulled away slightly, looking down at Castiel's wide eyes. "Fuck, did we even bring condoms and lube?" he asked because he didn't remember packing them. But, then again, he couldn't remember a lot right now, all he could remember was the beautiful feeling of their cocks sliding together. 

Castiel grinned underneath him. "Already ahead of you. In my suitcase, inside pocket," he instructed, and Dean rushed to the suitcase, hurriedly throwing things out of it, rummaging around.

"Caaaas," Dean whined. "I can't find it," he complained. Castiel groaned, stuffing his head in a pillow.

"Don't make me get up, my legs are sore." Castiel's words were muffled into the pillow, so it was Dean's turn to sigh in aggravation.

"I can't hear you," Dean declared. Castiel took his head out of the pillow, shutting his eyes as he laid back down on the bed.

"Don't make me get up, my legs are sore!" Castiel called out. 

"Cas, don't be that loud, Jesus Christ," Dean swore, still looking through Cas' suitcase.

"I'll be even louder when your cock is pounding into me," Castiel retorted with a giggle, and a waggle of his eyebrows.

"I won't be pounding into you anytime soon if I can't find the fucking condoms and lube," Dean responded, tossing more things out of the suitcase. Then Castiel sat up, squinting at the suitcase. 

"Dean, you doofus, that's your own fucking suitcase," Castiel said, slightly amused, very impatient. Dean just looked between his suitcase and Cas' suitcase before letting out a soft, 'Oh,' and wandering over to Castiel's suitcase.

"I found it!" Dean called out proudly with a pleased look on his face. Castiel smiled, disregarding the fact that Dean was, once again, being far too loud. Instead, he encouraged him towards the bed, wrapping him up in his arms, kissing him passionately before pulling away. "Hey, why're you pulling away?" Dean asked incredulously. Castiel rolled his eyes at him.

"Dean, we've already been through this," Castiel said, holding back aggravation. Dean cocked his head, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"Been through what?" Dean asked in a confused tone. Castiel let go of Dean, throwing his arms up in the air.

"For Christ's sake Dean, I need you to fuck me!" he shouted, and Dean pulled away, flinching at the loudness of his voice.

"Jeez, okay, grumpy," Dean grumbled as he slid down Cas' body. Cas opened his legs as Dean chuckled a bit, fumbling with the condom and lube. "And thirsty," Dean muttered.

"I'm not _thirsty_ Dean, I'm just horny," Castiel grumbled. Dean slicked up one finger, pressing it against his rim, earning a shaky sigh from Cas.

"That's like, the same thing, Cas," Dean declared with a scoff as he pushed his finger in slowly. 

"No," Castiel countered, yet with ambivalence. 

"What's the difference then?" Dean asked, leisurely stroking Cas' cock.

"You think I can think while you're touching my dick and fingering me?" Castiel questioned with a huff of air followed by a pleasureable breath. 

Dean slipped in a second finger, smiling down at Castiel who was breathing heavy, his eyes shut tight. He always saw Castiel as the most beautiful person, as someone who he wanted to and was going to spend the rest of his life with. Each and every day both Cas and Dean learned something about the other that they hadn't before, but Dean always found out a lot when they were drunk. 

When they were both drunk it was a strange sort of haze for each of them, as if they were seeing each other in a new light. And each and every time they loved it, therefore, they loved having drunken, clumsy sex. 

"Dean, please," Castiel breathed out, realizing that his body was filled with a hazy want that was fogged over with a desperate burning to have Dean.

"Cas, you don't have to beg, you just have to be patient," Dean said in response, slipping in a third finger. Castiel let out a whine, wiggling around in impatience. 

"I don't wanna be patient," Castiel complained, and Dean groaned.

"Cas, calm down, Jesus," Dean said in exasperation, thrusting his fingers in harder, brushing against Castiel's prostate. 

The new feeling set off fireworks inside of Castiel, and he gasped, his hips rolling down onto Dean's fingers instinctively. "What?" Dean asked urgently, his fingers slowing.

"D- do that again," Castiel ordered, and Dean's fingers made the same pass, Castiel letting out a moan this time. "Keep doing that, fuck right there, Dean," Castiel groaned, his hips twitching into the sensation.

Castiel was very much enjoying the beautiful sensations given to him by Dean's fingers until he felt the vague sense of emptiness. "Dean, 'the fuck are you doing?" Castiel asked. After a pause Castiel sighed, propping himself up on his elbows to find Dean struggling with the condom packet, swearing under his breath. Dean looked up at him with a deer in-the-headlights look. Castiel sighed holding out his hand. Dean frowned, handing him the packet. Castiel tore it open in less than a minute, shooting Dean a look before handing it back to him. "Are you gonna fuck me now?" Castiel asked once again impatiently as he laid back down. 

"Cas?" Dean began cautiously. An annoyed Castiel stuck his head up once again from where he lay.

"What?" he asked, glancing at Dean who was looking down.

"Can I do you doggy style?" Dean inquired. Castiel groaned, flopping his head back down on the pillow. He was, as previously stated, fairly sore from the club they had gone to since he was on his feet most of the night, but if it meant Dean would get his dick in him, then he was all for it.

Castiel took most of his strength to roll over, propping himself up on his hands and knees. "Alright, fuck me, c'mon," Cas encouraged, wiggling his ass in the air. 

"You look cute when you do that," Dean giggled. Castiel couldn't help but smile a little at the compliment. He heard the sound of the lube popping open and wiggled a bit more in anticipation, another chuckle from Dean following in its wake. 

It felt like an eternity before Dean's hands were finally on his hips, his dick positioned in just the right way, even though it took a lot of swearing and a lot of aggravated sighs from Cas to get it there. But then Dean was pushing in slowly and Castiel moaned at the feeling of finally being full, of finally being as close as possible to Dean. Though tonight Castiel was a bit partial towards the good ol' missionary style, Dean made one shallow thrust that led Cas to the decision that, _wow, okay, this was definitely a lot better_. 

Dean began with slow, solid thrusts that were driving Cas insane because _dammit_ , he wanted to get fucked hard tonight. He shoved his hips back hard enough to make Dean jolt backwards, his hands grabbing onto Castiel's sides. "Dean, I didn't wait all this time to get a slow and sensual fucking, fuck me hard," Castiel demanded sassily. But, Cas was facing the opposite direction of Dean, and the alcohol and the blood pumping fast through him were enough so he couldn't quite hear.

"What did you say?" Dean asked loudly. Dean heard Castiel groan once again before turning his head.

"Fuck me harder!" Castiel called out. Dean simply rolled his eyes, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, sending Cas forwards, his hands coming up to grasp onto the bed frame so he didn't fall. Cas smirked, turning his head to Dean. "More!" he simply shouted, and Dean smiled, giving the same thrust, a breathy gasp escaping Castiel's lips this time.

Dean's thrusts sped up, staying at the same rough, pounding rhythm as he heard Castiel moaning and groaning underneath him. He was so caught up in the feeling of pleasure flooding through him, warmth and arousal settling in his stomach, pulsing through him, that he didn't even think about the noise they were making. His hands roamed Castiel's back, feeling the sweaty skin displayed in pale planes, feeling the curve of his hips, the line of his spine. He wanted every inch of Castiel, and he thought of how beautiful Cas looked like this as he bit bruises into his back, and sucked marks that were sloppy and wet. 

He was lost in his little wonderland until a shout punctured the air and he looked down, realizing that, _damn, they were making a lot of noise_. "Fuck yes, Dean, just like that!" Castiel shouted, and Dean gave a particularly harsh thrust.

"Cas, shut up, you sound like a fucking porn star!" Dean hissed loudly. Castiel just moaned in response.

"Babe, you, fuck, God, you don't know how good you feel," Castiel choked out, feeling the zinging buzz of what felt like every feeling in the world beating through him. Every single thrust was sending sparks through him and he could barely stand it. It was nearly too much; and that was exactly what he wanted.

Dean felt even more desire and pleasure heat up inside of him at Castiel's words, and he gripped him even tighter. "No, you, don't know how good you feel. So tight and hot, and God, you underneath me." He gave another harsh thrust and the bed gave a loud creak. "Fuckin' gorgeous babe," Dean uttered, feeling tension boil as his climax approached, his hips speeding up.

"Fuck, _Dean,_ " Castiel groaned, his hands gripping the bed frame tighter. He could tell that Dean was close just by the way his hips were moving, fast and hard, just the way Castiel had asked for. Castiel could feel his orgasm right there, but it wasn't quite enough. He needed something to push him over the edge, he couldn’t quite come untouched. "Dean," he panted, turning his head.

"What?" Dean grunted, his fingertips digging into Castiel.

"Touch me," Castiel directed.

"Cas, I already am," Dean responded in a breathy tone. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Touch my dick you dork! I need to come I'm like, almost there babe, please," Castiel pleaded.

Dean debated it momentarily, thinking of how much work it would be to reach around and grab Cas' dick, but he decided, fuck it, just let him come. He reached a hand around, groping for Cas' dick until his hand was wrapped around it, giving it a few sloppy strokes.

The feeling of a warm hand wrapped loosely around his dick made Cas shoot over the moon. The strokes weren't ideal, but they were enough, and soon Cas was coming all over Dean's hand and all over the hotel sheets with a loud shout, his back arching as the building heat inside of him crested, then slowly washed away. 

Cas wanted to collapse, but he knew that Dean still hadn't come, so he spoke some encouraging words, hopeful that Dean would be coming soon because he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold his current position. "Do it, c'mon babe, come, come inside me, wanna feel you. I know you have it in you, know you want to, need to," Castiel said lazily, his words slurred. 

Dean grit his teeth, a few more thrusts before everything felt like heaven as his hips stuttered and his jaw went slack, a breathy, 'Cas,' falling over and over until he fell on top of Cas, Castiel letting out an, 'Oomph,' as the two lay there, breathing heavy. "Dean," Cas whined. "You made me fall in a puddle of come." Dean giggled, pulling out and tossing the condom in the nearest wastebasket. 

"Sorry," Dean said simply, crawling back in the bed with Cas who was already yawning.

"I wanna go to sleep," Cas mumbled, pulling Dean close and cuddling up with him.

"In your own come?" Dean asked sleepily. 

"I don't care," Cas said quietly before falling asleep. Dean did the same, muttering a soft, ''Night,' to Castiel.

\---

The next morning Dean woke up to an aggressive knocking on the door. He rubbed his eyes, the light piercing his eyes as he felt his head pounding as if someone was hitting his head with a hammer. At first he was confused, but then he vaguely remembered last night, looking at a still sleeping, naked Castiel who was clutching on to him, his stomach and abdomen covered in dried come. "Fuckin' great," Dean mumbled to himself. The knocking continued and Dean groaned. "Yeah, coming!" he called out, the sound making him wince. He rolled slowly out of bed, desperately searching for pants and a shirt.

He hurriedly threw on a rumpled shirt, slipping into a pair of jeans, buttoning them as he went to the door, looking through the peephole. "Shit," he said quietly before opening the door with a fake smile, looking at the hotel manager. "Morning, what can I help you with?" Dean inquired in a sugary sweet tone, clearing his dry throat. 

"Sir, we've gotten a copious amount of noise complaints coming from your room," the manager said in a serious tone. Dean nodded, holding up his hands.

"Yes, I realize that my husband and I were a bit too loud, but it won't happen again," Dean apologized. The man gave him a skeptical look, but pursed his lips.

"Yes, I would hope so. Otherwise, consequences will follow," he told Dean. "Other than that, enjoy your stay," the man said, shooting Dean a snarky smile, nodding his head before walking off. Dean closed the door, letting out a sigh. 

He went to the bathroom, filling a glass of water and bringing it over to Cas who was awake by now, squinting, trying to cover the light from his eyes. "Who was that?" Cas asked, taking the glass of water in his hands. Dean went over, rummaging in his suitcase and pulling out a pack of Advil. 

"The manager. Apparently we had extremely loud and rough sex," Dean said calmly, handing Cas some Advil then filling another glass of water for himself and taking a few of the small pills.

"Yeah, I figured out the rough part. Thanks to you I won't walk straight for a week," Castiel scoffed, and Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, why don't we get you cleaned up. You slept in your own come last night," Dean said, crawling onto the bed with Cas. Castiel wrinkled his nose, looking down at his stomach, then over to Dean.

"As long as you'll take a shower with me," he proposed. Dean smiled, giving him a soft kiss.

"Sounds like a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd here we have me struggling with what to say after you've read my fic. Tell me what you guys thought, if you thought that everything in this fix was safe and overall okay!! I hope you guys liked it!!


End file.
